mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Goddamn Samurai
|birthdate = May 20, 1995 |height = 6'2" (188 cm) |weight = 95 kg (210 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = Japanese |affiliations = Justice Alliance |rivals = Great Marshall of Hell Great General of Darkness Quasar Estes |family_members = Takeru Yuugami (father, deceased) Madoka Yuugami (mother, deceased) Ichirou Tachibana (best friend) Sokuren Tachibana (godson) Taka |love_interests = Ingrid |occupation = Politician, Lawyer, Prosecutor, Superhero, Vigilante |mecha = Great Samuraider *Samurai Mobile + Samurai Jet → Samuraider *Samurailer *Submurai *Samurai Tank |likes = Justice, keeping peace and order in the streets, his friends in the Justice Alliance, birds |dislikes = Criminals, his "Rouges Gallery", nonsense, lies, killing, Taimanin (initially) |appearances = Shin Gamera The Goddamn Samurai Gamera vs. the Goddamn Samurai Gamera vs. The Great General of Darkness Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Shin Gamera |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Shunsuke Sakuya}} “What are you, dense? Are you retarded or something? Who the hell do you think I am?! '''I'm the Goddamn Samurai!'”'' —Jin Yuugami, as the Samurai is one of the prominent major characters in the Mahou Kaiju Series. Though his first appearance is in [http://godzillafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shin_Gamera Shin Gamera] where he is introduced as a lawyer and Japan's Resource Committee Chairman, he would play a more important role in the series after he officially debuted as his dark superhero alter-ego in the film of the same name. Appearance Jin is a tall muscular man with a sinister-looking appearance to reflect his dark superhero identity that nobody outside of the Justice Alliance knows about. He has long black hair with a patch of white on the front right, and is tied on his back as a ponytail. He has two vertical scars below his eyes. His lawyer attire is a white polo and tie underneath a dark-blue long-sleeved suit with yellow buttons, coupled with the same-colored pants, black belt and boots. He also wears a long black-and-white collared vest with the Yuugami family crest on it. As the Goddamn Samurai, his attire is entirely black. Its armored parts underneath his black clothed bodysuit are on the torso with decorated abs and his superhero symbol on the chest, gauntlets with three protruded spikes on each, gloves, thighs, knee-pads and boots that also have three spikes on the back. He wears a utility belt with a golden handle on the center and several pouches and accessories on the sides. It is also has a long flowing cape. His head gear is a samurai helmet with silver horns, a golden four-pointed star on the forehead portion, chin guard and visors to cover his eyes to make it entirely white on the outside. The only parts that aren't concealed are his lower face. Personality Jin is known for his use of psychological manipulation in battle. Outside of his excellent use of martial arts, swordsmanship and marksmanship, among his tricks are flattery, suggestive persuasion, and implicit death threats. The latter especially comes in various forms, but one of his favorites is his use of iaijutsu with his fingers, causing a "slicing" effect that has been seen to slice a feather in half, and was even able to cut off a piece of Kousuke's hair. Although these threats are usually idle, they are part of a larger persona that he has built for himself, based off of his reputation as a orphan from a rich family living in a cruel place and period. This allows him to instill fear and uneasiness in others, especially towards criminals, the same kin that killed his parents and the ones that he has great hatred against. A highly disciplined and focused man, Jin was capable of hiding his secret identity as the Goddamn Samurai from the public for a very long time. Several years of training and living in a dark persona fighting crime for many years even withstood or evaded several attacks by the Great Marshall of Hell without skipping a beat. However, underneath his somewhat intimidating appearance and his brutal acts is a kind, lawful man who is willing to help the helpless and weak and refuses to kill even after beating criminals with every inch of their lives. Despite his rivalry with her, he deeply cares about Ingrid, to the point of maintaining his guilt to the bitter end in order to protect her and keep Barde Barde guessing. However, despite caring about and believing in her, Jin isn't adverse to teasing Ingrid about her skill level and allegiance with Edwin Black. He also doesn't indulge in her occasional moments where her lack of confidence gets the better of her, preferring to instead make a good-natured snarky comment or directly telling her to pull herself together. Jin has a dark and somewhat mischievous sense of humor that he mixes in with his intimidation tactics. He often tells larger-than-life stories of prisoners he has met in the Tokyo Asylum, such as a surgeon or a captured ninja, usually to make a point. He also gives unflattering nicknames to just about everyone other than his fellow allies in the Justice Alliance, whom he addresses using the Japanese honorific "-dono". However, he has little patience for what he perceives as ridiculous, refusing to let Kousuke and Ryuunosuke head to the dangerous Tokyo Kingdom while claiming he will save Asagi and Sakura Igawa on his own, only to very reluctantly allow them to, and even leaving the Justice Alliance meeting room after one of the superheroes gave a testimony he deemed "rubbish". His pet hawk Taka plays many roles for him. As part of the Samurai's intimidation game, he sics Taka on allies and villains alike whom he perceives to be lying, cheating, annoying him, or otherwise obstructing the proceedings. Taka is also used to deliver evidence to other parties and keep the phantom's psychological profile safe. Jin appears to like birds in general, stating that he believes that penguins are the top attraction at aquariums, and becoming angry when someone belittled Rifle the penguin. He seemed to have a low initial opinion of the Taimanins. However, the Samurai seems to have changed his mind in the aftermath of the Great Marshall of Hell's death, as he would go on to approach the Taimanin for Ryuunosuke's help in finding Sakura. Background Origins When Jin was 8 years old, after he and his parents, Takeru and Madoka Yuugami, finished watching The Last Samurai in a theater, they came across a strange dark alleyway where they encountered a robber. They tried to escape from the robber, but he shot Takeru and Madoka dead and ran off when he heard the police sirens before he could shoot Jin, leaving the child to deal with the death of his parents alone. Shin Gamera The Goddamn Samurai Jin dons the superhero/vigilante identity of the Goddamn Samurai to combat crime plaguing Tokyo and warding off the same kind of injustices that dragged him down to who he now became. He becomes a close ally of the Taimanins after helping Kousuke Sawaki and Ryuunosuke Shirogane in their quests. Gamera vs. the Goddamn Samurai He eventually joins the Justice Alliance of Japan, becoming renowned as the only member of the team who doesn't have superpowers but is still a very competent and skilled fighter. Even so, the Samurai is much stronger and more skilled than many super-powered members of the Alliance. He earns the friendship and truth of both Ichiro Tachibana and his fiancee Lily Ramses Futaba, who soon become two of his closest and greatest allies. After the defeat of Iris, Jin attends the wedding of Ichiro and Lily, playing the role of the former's best man. Gamera vs. MechaGamera Gamera vs. The Great General of Darkness Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Takeru and Madoka Mogami Ichiro Tachibana Lily Ramses Futaba Sokuren Tachibana Kousuke Sawaki Ryuunosuke Shirogane Ingrid Abilities The Samurai, while lacking supernatural abilities and power since he is not born from the Magi species like most of the members of the Justice Alliance, is very profound and skilled in combat and makes up his lack of superpowers with his mastery on martial arts, weaponry and even gadgetry that he invented. * Martial Arts Mastery - He is extremely skilled on several forms of martial arts including karate, judo, taekwondo, etc. * Arsenal Mastery - Armed with several weapons at his disposal, including his signature sword, the Kokuzantou. ** Master Swordsmanship - His Kokuzantou is his signature blade that he crafted by himself. ** Master Marksmanship - He is also skilled in using firearms and sharpshooting, making accurate shots against his opponents. * Utility Belt - Has various combat accessories from his costume or utility belt (e.g., a demon repellent spray can and bullet bombs) * Intellectual Command - He possesses brilliant tactical plannings and strategic intelligence. * Excellent Driving Prowess - He is very good at driving, as well as maneuvering any kind of vehicle. As such, he possesses various five super-vehicles called the Samurai Vehicles. * Super Robot Piloting - He can even pilot his own counter-kaiju mecha, in this case, the Great Samuraider, the combination of all five of his Samurai Vehicles. Quotes Roll Call * Mecha Formation * * * * Support * * * * * * Fighting Opponents * * Vs. Aldrych * * * Vs. Quasar Estes * * * * Vs. the Final Gods * * * * * Vs. Quasarmageddon Chaos * * * * * Gallery Portraits The_Goddamn_Samurai.jpg|Portrait Screenshots Trivia * The Goddamn Samurai's outfit, personality, origin story and other aspects are based and inspired by the DC superhero Batman. As such, fans nicknamed him the "Japanese Batman". ** Likewise, Jin and Ingrid's relationship mirrors that of Batman and Catwoman respectively, in that both of them are rivals who are also romantically involved at the same time, share different ways of dealing with crime but nevertheless share the same view on justice and morality and the anti-heroine become part of the reason why the black-clad vigilante become less aggressive and more open with people as time went on. * The Samurai is one of the most popular characters among the series' fanbase, as revealed in a character poll in 2026 where he was placed 3rd among others, and then 1st on the following year. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Justice Alliance members Category:Mecha Pilots